


His Crew

by Autumnalpalmetto



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Firefly AU, M/M, Space AU, kind of it's mostly just a summary type thing with wymakcs thoughts, the foxes in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalpalmetto/pseuds/Autumnalpalmetto
Summary: After the war Wymack builds a crew for his ship, finding people who need it the most.
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: AFTG Bingo Blackout 2020 - Cupcakes, All For The Game Bingo 2020





	His Crew

**Author's Note:**

> aftg bingo: firefly Au

After the Earth was used up, we found a new solar system and hundreds of new Earths were terraformed and colonized. The central planets formed the Alliance, and decided all the planets had to join under their rule. There was some disagreement on that point. After the war, many of the Independents who had fought and lost drifted to the edges of the system, far from Alliance control. Out here, people struggle to get by with the most basic technologies. A ship would bring you work. A gun would help you keep it. A captain’s goal was simple: Find a crew. Find a job. Keep flying.

Wymack bought a ship after the war, not much else to do with his experience and attitude than take odd jobs, do a bit of smuggling, piece together a crew from other broken people the war had left behind.

They had lost, and some people knew that better than others. And after those people were taken care of, there were a few stragglers, who knew how much the war cost even more intimately than the rest did. Wymack collected the lowest of the low, people who reached rock bottom in the war and had only gotten lower from there.

First it was Dan, his second, and her husband Matt, who became the pilot. Turns out the war was good for one thing, and that was teaching your average Joe how to fly a ship out of just about any mess she found herself in.

Next was Renee, a quirky mechanic who had a bit too much faith in them, but they always needed it. Finding themselves in sticky situations happened more often than Wymack liked to admit. They pushed every credit about as far as it could go.

The cousins were next. Aaron was a doctor who was on the run for smuggling his child prodigy brother, Andrew, out of a facility that experimented on for years. Andrew was either lost in his own head, or violent, with mild delusions to go with it. He always seemed to know just when they were going to get themselves into a heap of trouble, so he was good to have around. Even if having two fugitives on board made things a bit harder for them. Their cousin, Nicky, was some sort of preacher, left behind by his family after choosing the wrong side in the war. Their idea of the wrong side happened to be Wymack’s idea of the right side, and they got along just fine.

Lastly, there was Neil. Mercenary wasn’t quite the right word for him, but it was close. He did what had to be done to protect his people, and he was damn good at it. Never more than a foot away from a gun, Neil was their protector. He acted unintelligent, just a brute force kind of guy, but he was actually smart as hell. He’d peg every possible exit in a place within five seconds of walking into a new place. His back up plans had backup plans.

Wymack captained all of them in name only. He was the head of their wonky family, taking on a father figure to most, if not all of them.

It took about a year for all of them to get settled after Neil joined. Once they had it all figured out they took on a new member, a high-society courtesan who’d have their own shuttle on Wymack’s ship. There was almost no adjustment period to having Kevin along for the ride. That is, until he revealed he was Wymack’s son from her pre-war love. A son he had thought never existed, as he’d lost contact with Kayleigh shortly after she fell pregnant, as she’d claimed the baby was not his.

That had been a while ride.

A year on from that, they had adjusted to the new dynamic and were all a family again.

Little things changed over time.

Aaron found a way to sort out Andrew’s head, mostly, and they’d gone from violent outbursts regularly, to a few a year and only when provoked. Nicky fell for a man on a planet they visited regularly, Renee fell for a woman there too, which meant extra long stopovers there. It also meant they couldn’t take illegal jobs, which paid a hell of a lot more, in the area. Somewhere along the way Kevin fell for two of his coworkers, and they were talking about leaving the courtesan business and living on the ship together.

There wasn’t room for that many people, but they would make due, they always did.

The biggest change came when Andrew and Neil revealed they had been in a secret relationship for months. Aaron had exploded at Neil, claiming he was taking advantage of Andrew’s mental state, having just come out of the haze the experiments had left him in. Andrew disagreed, reminding Aaron they were twins, linked from birth and they would always know when they other was hurting. Andrew was more sensitive to it than Aaron was, but they both had gut feelings about the other’s well being. It was how Aaron was able to save Andrew all those years ago now.

Wymack had watched them sort it out for themselves. Every change in the group brought about a clash of opinions in the group. He only intervened when it was reaching a critical level. They were all adults, but being damaged by war and living in small quarters in space, often not seeing anyone else for weeks at a time, weighed on even the strongest of people. Wymack was careful not to take on all their frustrations, as he’d only join their chaos if he did.

Eventually he met a woman, Abby, who became so important to him over many stops to the same outpost that he asked her to join them. It was nice to have another medic, lord knows they needed more than one with all the trouble they got into, but it was also nice to have a partner to share his life with. He thought of the crew as his children; they were all a good twenty years younger than he was, after all, but Abby was more than that.

Dan married them one night after everyone else had gone to bed. They were sitting on the bridge, going over details of their next job when Abby brought them tea. She was only stopping in to check on them before heading to bed, but Dan pointed out as second in command she had the power to marry them.

Wymack and Abby looked at each other and nodded, and there was nothing more to it. Dan said the magic words, they kissed, and it was done. The next time they docked on an Alliance planet they filed the paperwork, it wasn’t necessary but Wymack wanted to make sure Abby got his ship and his credit if a job ever went sideways.

It was a rough life, constantly on the move, living job to job. But it was the best life Wymack could have ever wished for.


End file.
